HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SPECIAL ONE
by ironapff
Summary: Xiumin/Minseok x Luhan (MinLu) - Jump Story - Semi Angst - Absurd
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY.. MY SPECIAL ONE.**

Special to you, 22th Octoberian :)

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 19. Kupandangi wajah manisnya yang makin membuatku gemas. Dan ini membuatku frustasi.

Sudah beberapa kali kucoba untuk membuatnya kembali dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya itu, tapi tak ada satupun sinyal dia akan kembali. Dasar rusa pemalas... yang manis. Ahhhhh lagi-lagi aku mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan itu! Tapi...aku suka. Kenapa kulit wajahnya begitu lembut? Kenapa saat ia mendengkur terdengar seperti sebait melodi? Telinganya yang kemerahan, bibirnya yang tipis... Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya...

Ah OKAY STOP!

Tahan dirimu.

Bangunkan dia secepatnya agar semua imajinasi itu hilang. Bagus. Rencana bagus.

Ku hela nafasku beberapa saat dan..

"Ah! Sudah jam 9! Kelas! Aku ada kelas aaaaaa!"

Benar dugaanku. Situasi pagi hari akan selalu menjadi seperti ini baginya.

Kupandangi sekali lagi apa yang dia lakukan. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya, buang air kecil.. Omo! Fokus Minseok. Fokus.

Lalu dia menyikat giginya selama 10 detik.. Apa? 10 detik? Dan menata rambut tanpa sisir? Anak ini!

Yah XiaoLu, apa kau yakin akan pergi ke kampus seperti itu?

"Hemm aku kan tampan.. Tampan! Benar begitu. Mereka semua berkata seperti itu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hmm~" disemprotkannya parfum pemberianku 2 tahun yang lalu. Aromnya benar-benar menyegarkan.

Bukannya mereka bilang kau cantik?

"aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan."

Tiba-tiba semua senyumannya hilang. Dia mulai sibuk memasukkan semua alat tulis dan gadget-gadgetnya yang berserakan di meja belajarnya.

Aku mendekatinya yang sedang sibuk dan ah tidak, sepertinya dia marah.

Aku tidak ingin kejutanku gagal. Dia harus tersenyum.

Chagi, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Cepatlah, kau harus sarapan.

...

Kali ini dia terdiam, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Ya, dia benar-benar marah.

Tapi aku bersyukur dia lekas melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Semoga dia menyukainya.

...

"Luhan-yah kau tampan. Mimpi semalam memang buruk. Mimpi menjadi seorang permaisuri memang sangat buruk. Kau cantik disana, tapi ah lupakan. Lupakan lupakan lupakan.. Eh, apa itu?" dan ia memutuskan mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menghadiri kemeriahan yang menyilaukan matanya, menghangatkan hatinya.

...

Pagi menjelang siang hari itu ruang makan Xiao Luhan dipenuhi hiasan ulang tahun ala Eropa. Puluhan cupcake yang disusun menjadi sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan berbagai gradasi warna, balon-balon berbentuk rusa ada di setiap sudut ruangan, confetti halus berkilauan yang terus menaburi seisi ruangan, semuanya tertata dengan indah. Tokoh utamanya terletak di dinding tengah ruangan, sebuah ucapan sederhana bertuliskan

'HAPPY 19, Lu! ALWAYS LOOOOOVE YOU! OPEN THE BOX, NOW! Or.. I'll kiss you! It's my terror you know'

Setitik air mata mulai berkubang di pangkal hidungnya. Dan menetes, jatuh tepat membasahi sebuah kotak yang terletak manis di atas meja makannya yang dipenuhi kudapan-kudapan kesukaannya.

Dibukanya tutup kotak dengan pita berwarna merah muda itu perlahan. Terlihat sepucuk surat telah menanti di atasnya. Dan lagi-lagi dengan kata-kata manis khas pria kesayangannya..

'apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kita tak ada waktu untuk bermain batu gunting kertas karena kau akan kalah walau kita ulangi 1000 kali. Aku mencintaimu. Ini menggelikan, kan? Tapi aku memang mencintaimu kkk~

Selalu.

Dari kue favoritmu,

Minseok Baozi'

Dibalik serabut-serabut kertas, tersembunyi cincin berhiaskan permata berbentuk tetesan air dan kepingan salju.

Kakinya lemas, sepertinya ia akan jatuh.

Luhan menahan beban tubuhnya dengan menggenggam pinggiran meja makan.

Isak tangisnya membuat semua yang ada di meja itu ikut bergetar. Tak ia sangka, ada kejutan semacam ini disaat ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Terlebih lagi, ini semua adalah buatan prianya. Pria yang dicintainya. Kim Minseok.

"jadi ini semua kau yang melakukannya, Minseok-ah? Aku.. aku..." diusapnya air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin membungkuk karena tangisnya semakin memburu.

"kenapa kau baru datang? Kenapa kau membuat ini semua dan membuatku menginginkanmu lagi? Minseok-ah, tak tahukah betapa aku rindu? Kumohon, sekali saja.. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin.."

Tiba-tiba dagunya terasa hangat. Dilihatnya jari-jari dengan bentuk yang cantik dan bersinar menyentuh ujung wajahnya itu.

Ditelusurinya tangan itu dan.. Ya. Itu Minseok.

"Happy Birthday XiaoLu. Happy Birthday XiaoLu. Happy birhday happy birthday... Happy bithday XiaoLu! Yeay! Tiup lilinnya! Kau tak ingin kuenya dibuang, kan? Ayo cepat"

Sejenak Luhan melupakan semuanya. Dia hanya tersenyum, menghapus air matanya, dan meniup seluruh lilin yg menghiasi puluhan cupcakenya.

"aku merindukanmu, rusa cantik dari china. Benar-benar merindukanmu" dan Minseok memeluk erat tubuh Luhan sekarang. Memendamkan wajah luhan direngkuhannya.

Luhan merasakan kembali kehangatan yang telah hilang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak Minseok yang nyaman. Senyaman sebelumnya. Senyaman waktu itu, disaat ia belum pergi. Disaat semua belum hilang.

Tak apa meninggalkan kelas hari ini bila ia bisa menikmati kehangatannya sekali lagi bersama Minseok.

Sekali lagi.

-=Flash Back=-

"Lu, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Maafkan aku" Minseok tertunduk lemas di hadapan Luhan yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bahunya.

"kenapa? Kau mau main game online lagi? Kau lebih mengutamakan itu?"

"bukan, bukan seperti itu.. Aku.."

"sudah janji dengan temanmu kan? Siapa itu, Suho, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, semua gamers gila itu kan? Sudahlah. Aku sudah cukup mengerti. Aku pergi"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar apartemen Minseok.

"Tu-Tunggu, Lu!"

Sebelum Luhan melangkah lebih jauh, Minseok menahannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Wajah Luhan memerah. Bingung harus marah namun tubuhnya melemah di antara dekapan familiar yang begitu disukainya itu.

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun, kau boleh menuduhku melakukan apapun, kau boleh berprasangka apapun mengenai aku dan teman-temanku. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku mengucapkan ini kepadamu.."

Luhan menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat agar terlepas dari pelukan Minseok yang sangat erat. Lengan Minseok yang menahannya makin memerah karena genggaman jari-jemarinya sendiri.

"Happy Birthday Luhan.. Have a sweet Seventeen."

Dikecupnya pelan kedua pipi Luhan dari arah samping. Makin dalam di kecupan kedua.

**Go to the next chapieee~**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan terdiam. Merasa ada yang salah dari apa yang dikatakan Minseok.. begitu pula yang dilakukannya barusan. Tidak biasa.

"Kau... Memanggilku apa?"

"Luhan.."

"Hajima. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"

"maafkan aku.. Luhan"

"YAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" tangis mulai membasahi wajahnya. Minseok tidak pernah menyebutnya 'Luhan' selama ini. Bahkan dari awal mereka bertemu di kelas 10. Katanya nama 'Luhan' begitu asing. Seperti sebuah ucapan perpisahan. Dia tidak menyukai nama itu dan memilih memanggil 'Luhan' dengan sebutan 'XiaoLu'. Biasa, tapi manis dan berbeda.

"Agar kau bisa melupakanku, Luhan. Agar kau tak pernah ingin menatap wajahku lagi. Agar kau terbiasa saat temanmu kelak memanggilmu. Agar kau dapat menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, orang yang menghargai namamu.. Luhan"

"HENTIKAN! AKU BENCI SAAT KAU SEPERTI INI! AKU BENCI.."

Ditengah amarahnya, Minseok membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan kuat hingga wajah mereka tak terpisahkan 1 senti pun.

Mengecup lembut bibir tipis Luhan, mengelusnya, dan mengecupnya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam.

"Ku mohon, lupakan aku, Lu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi.. Ingatlah bahwa disaat kau melupakanku, disaat kau sudah tidak menginginkanku, aku akan terus berada disampingmu. Menjagamu. Selalu."

Luhan menggeleng kecil kepalanya. Berusaha menolak apa yang dikatakan Minseok barusan.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus melupakanmu? Ini hari ulangtahunku! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membuat permohonan? Ini tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa." isak tangisnya makin menderu.

"Kau harus bisa"

"Kenapa? Ku mohon beri aku alasan sebelum aku benar-benar memilih pergi dari sini. Kumohon Minseok-ah.. KUMOHON!"

Minseok hanya menggeleng lemah.

"bagaimana jika ku katakan tidak ada alasannya?"

"euh..? Kau bercanda." Luhan tersenyum pahit sambil menghapus air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku hanya ingin pergi darimu tanpa membuatmu merasa kehilangan, aku.."

Luhan bergegas maju ke arah Minseok, mendekapnya, melumat kedua bibir merah yang tebal itu dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Dengan marah menciumi sekitar leher Minseok, dan dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya, juga pakaian Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa Minseok. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku.. Miliki aku"

Tubuh Minseok bergetar. Antara sedih yang semakin mendalam karena melihat perlakuan XiaoLu kesayangannya dan panas gairah yang sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Dikecupinya seluruh tubuh Minseok di tempat tidur tak berdosa itu. Tubuh Minseok mengejang, menolak diposisikan seperti tahanan, tubuh Luhan telah menguncinya.

Sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kepala Minseok, meremas rambut Minseok dengan jari-jemarinya yang mungil. Ditaburinya tubuh Minseok dengan kecupan-kecupan menggairahkan.

Minseok merengkuh pinggul Luhan, menangis lebih keras. Menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sejak tadi.

"MENGAPA KAU SEPERTI INI!"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Merasa menyerang Minseok, ia menutupi wajahnya. Malu, sedih, putus asa, semua bercampur dihatinya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Ini semua begitu mendadak. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan hal-hal tadi padamu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah akan sanggup meninggalkanmu. Kau mengerti itu kan? Tapi aku sungguh harus pergi darimu.. Dan itu bukan kehendakku."

Luhan menangis keras. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dijatuhkannya badan mungilnya itu ke tempat tidur Minseok yang lembut. Menangis lebih keras sambil merengkuh selimut tebal Minseok hingga kepalan tangannya membiru.

Minseok melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan hati yang benar-benar luka.

Luhan yang manis dan lugu bertindak seperti tadi, baginya itu adalah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"aku.. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Kita bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang hampir saja kita lakukan tadi. Karena apa yang kulakukan tadi adalah impianku bersamamu saat kita.. menikah nanti. Aku bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa kita tak akan pernah berpisah."

Minseok menarik tubuh Luhan yang mungil. Merasakan impian Luhan adalah impian yang sama dengannya. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah sampai ke impian itu bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Lu, aku tidak akan pernah sampai ke impian itu. Meski itu adalah impianku juga"

Mendengar itu, Luhan tak habis pikir. Mengapa sejak tadi Minseok menyebutkan perpisahan, bahkan dia tahu mereka tidak akan sampai masa depan yang mereka impikan itu.

"Apa... kau memiliki orang lain selain aku? Apa itu pilihan orang tuamu?"

Lagi-lagi Minseok menggeleng. Dipandanginya Luhan yang terdiam kebingungan. Seperti mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Namun dari hidungnya mulai terasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir.

"Da-Darah! Minseok hidungmu!" dengan sigap Luhan menahan aliran darah dari salah satu lubang hidung Minseok menggunakan selimut yang digenggamnya.

"ini.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini"

"biasa? Ini biasa? Apa maksudmu? Ini mengkhawatirkan!"

"otak belakangku ditumbuhi sel kanker ganas. Ini hari terakhirku. Begitulah yang dokter sampaikan.."

Hujan deras turun dengan mengejutkan diiringi petir di kota itu. Sama seperti hati Luhan saat itu. Dadanya menjadi begitu sakit, lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Kini ia merasa bersalah telah membuat prasangka buruk terhadap kekasihnya.. yang ternyata sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Sekali lagi Luhan menangis. Kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lebih menguras hatinya.

Minseok hanya bisa ikut menangis dan memeluk Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang kedinginan. Tubuhnya berguncang keras.

Jari telunjuk Luhan berada tepat didepan bibir mungilnya sendiri. Itu menandakan betapa terpukul hatinya.

Mereka menghabiskan seluruh sore dengan kondisi seperti itu. Di saat Luhan sudah mulai tenang, Minseok mengelus halus pundak kekasihnya itu sambil tetap memeluknya erat.

"jadi.. Ini benar hari terakhir kita?"

"ya untukku. Tidak untukmu. Ini hari terakhirku."

"bisakah kita mengulurnya?"

Minseok hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong.

"kalau begitu, mari kita ingat hari ini. Kita wujudkan impian kita hari ini." Minseok memutuskan untuk melangkah duluan kali ini.

Luhan mengangguk kuat. Mereka berdua menginginkannya. Hari ini akan jadi hari impian mereka terwujud. Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Minseok merebahkan tubuh Luhan di atas sebuah bantal kesayangannya yang halus. Seakan berbicara dengan mata, disaat mereka siap, mereka menganggukkan kepala bersama.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Minseok. Membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Mereka mulai mengecupi satu sama lain. Membuat banyak tanda cinta di kulit halus mereka. Bercinta dengan hati yang luka...

"Kau siap?"

Luhan menatap mantap kedua mata Minseok, mengiyakan.

Direntangkannya kedua kaki Luhan sambil memijit kedua bagian paha atasnya. Melakukan semuanya secara perlahan..penuh cinta.

"aku mencintaimu Lu"

"aku juga mencintaimu Baozi"

Mengatakan kata-kata majikal seperti itu di setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Hingga pagi tiba.

Tubuh mereka yang tanpa sehelai pakaianpun telah dibaluti selimut. Matahari yang sinarnya telah menembus jendela kamar apartemen Minseok mengusik mata Luhan yang terbuka perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri, tetapi hatinya dipenuhi cinta, itulah yang dirasakan Luhan hari itu. Dipandanginya wajah Minseok yang tertidur pulas dengan pancaran yang damai. Pipinya yang terlihat sangat kenyal membuat Luhan menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Minseok-ah. Malam tadi kita benar-benar luar biasa. Sayangnya ini sudah pagi. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan sedikit cemberut, kecupan lembut mendarat dikedua bibir milik pria berpipi kenyal itu.

Di kecupnya berulang-ulang.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Namun tubuh Minseok tetap tidak bereaksi.

Luhan menyerah. Ditangkupnya wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sangat pulas. Seharusnya aku yang kelelahan~"

Sambil bercanda, jari jemarinya mulai mengelus wajah Minseok, menyapu bagian kening, pipi, dan kelopak matanya.

Tanpa disadari, waktu berlalu. Luhan tetap berbaring di tempat tidur itu bersama Minseok. Dipandanginya wajah yang terlihat makin tenang itu.

Namun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Luhan tau, hari itu Minseok tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpinya. Minseok tidak akan menyambut 'kecupan-penuh-cinta-setelah-bercinta' yang ia hujani di wajahnya. Minseok tidak akan lagi memeluknya penuh cinta seperti semalam. Minseok tidak akan ada di hari-hari ulang tahunnya mendatang.

"Selamat jalan.. Minseok-ah. Semoga semalam menjadi mimpi yang paling indah. Datanglah ke tempat yang paling indah disana. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan merapihkan semuanya. Dikenakannya pakaian serba hitam yang khas. Dan ia tahu kemana ia akan pergi selanjutnya.

...

(back to Luhan's 19th birthday)

"bagaimana kau mempersiapkan ini semua? Ini luar biasa! Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini"

"iya aku tau. Dan kau tahu kan kalau arwah tidak dapat menyentuh barang apapun?"

"benar juga. Lalu bagaimana kau melakukan ini semua?"

"bukalah pintu rumahmu. Disana ada jawabanku."

Tanpa ragu, Luhan bergerak ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dan pria-pria bertubuh tinggi.. Maksudnya 3 pria bertubuh tinggi dan 1 yang tingginya rata-rata, berdiri dengan membalikkan badan membelakangi pintu aparte Luhan.

"kalian..."

"Aku Kris"

"Aku Kai"

"Aku Chanyeol"

"dan aku.."

"kau pasti Suho?"

"yaaaah bagaimana kau bisa tau? Aku pasti benar-benar terkenal ya! HAHAHAHA"

Ketiga pria tinggi yang bersamanya hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya mereka tahu alasannya.

Mereka memberikanku surat mungil beramplop merah hati diikat pita keemasan. Didalamnya terdapat kunci duplikat aparte Luhan dan sebuah surat.

'HAPPY 17, Lu! ALWAYS LOOOOOVE YOU! OPEN THE BOX, NOW! Or.. I'll kiss you! It's my terror you know'

Ini adalah surat Minseok untukku, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dan kata-kata inilah yang sekarang berada di dinding ruang makanku, namun dengan angka berbeda.

Dibalik surat itu ternyata masih terdapat beberapa kalimat pemberian Minseok.

'saat kau membaca ini aku pastiiiii sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi. Aku pasti sudah melawan penyakitku. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17, tapi dokter sial itu memvonisku dengan kejam. Itu bukan kehendakku. Bukan juga kehendaknya. Aku telah mengatakan pada teman-temanku untuk mengadakan perayaan ulang tahunmu setiap tahunnya setelah yang ke 17 ini. Jadi jika kau baru menerima surat ini diusiamu yang ke 19, artinya mereka bodoh. Mereka pasti belum mengerti maksudku ketika usiamu 18. Sepertinya butuh 2 tahun bagi otak mereka untuk mencerna perkataanku. Pabodeul.

Kuharap kau sehat. Tumbuhlah dengan manis. Raihlah beasiswa yang kau incar itu. Cari pacar lagi *meski hatiku akan sakit*

Aku mencintaimu. Tapi tolong bagi cintamu dengan orang lain agar kau bisa terus hidup! Jangan bodoh seperti teman-temanku. Fighting! ^^ '

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ucapan macam apa ini sebenarnya? Hahaha.

"Apa katanya?" Kris memulai percakapan.

"bukankah kalian telah membacanya?"

"kami tidak berani. Arwahnya seminggu yang lalu mendatangi kami dan terus berkata _'kalian belum melakukan apa yang kuminta?__minggu besok adalah tanggalnya. Dan ingat, jangan baca surat itu atau kalian akan ikut ke akhirat bersamaku_'. Makanya kami meminta bibi penjual tteokboki untuk membacanya. Minseok sangat kejam" Suho menimpali.

"kau tidak lihat seberapa besar lingkaran hitam yang kami punya? Ini BEEEESAR!" Kai mulai mengeluh padaku sambil menunjuk ke arah matanya.

"saat main game, kepalanya muncul di layar monitorku." chanyeol setengah mengadu kepadaku.

Benar apa kata Minseok. Mereka semua bodoh.

"dia bilang kalian bodoh."

"APA? HANYA ITU?" mata mereka mendelik lebar ke arahku.

"iya. Hanya itu."

Suho semula tak percaya, kemudian melihat wajahku yang tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"JINJJA? Yah Minseok-ah, dia ini benar-be.."

"Apa kabar?" Minseok muncul dari balik punggungku. Menyapa teman-temannya yang bodoh itu.

"ka-kau.."

"ya, aku MINSEOKIEEE~"

Keempat pria bodoh itu membelalakkan mata mereka. Menatap aku dan Minseok dari atas ke bawah. Tak percaya.

Satu persatu mulai tumbang.

"yaaah kau menambah pekerjaanku Minseok-ah! Mereka tinggi, kecuali Suho itu. Jadi mereka pasti berat."

"tenang saja, karena aku arwah, aku pasti punya kekuatan. Oke, aku akan mulai memindahkan mereka sekarang"

Minseok membuat gesture Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Ironman, namun keempat temannya belum juga berpindah tempat.

Terakhir, pose Sailormoon.

"Oke, yang ini harus berhasil." Minseok mengangguk mantap.

Luhan hanya berkipas-kipas menunggu hasilnya.

Dan... Bisa!

Akhirnya Minseok menjadi arwah yang memiliki kekuatan. Luhan terkejut, namun ia memiliki ide.

"bagaimana kalau kita buka jasa ramalan dan sulap?"

"hemm... Not bad." Minseok gembira karena bisa bekerja sama dengan kekasihnya, Luhan.

Sampai hari kembalinya tiba ke akhirat, ia akan terus bersama dengan Luhan. Menjalani bisnis dan... Cintanya.

**_KKEUT!_**

Happy belated birthday Onin! ^^ kkkk~

Semoga ini bisa jadi cerita ter-absurd yang pernah kamu baca.

Maknae.


End file.
